internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Indian cricket team in South Africa in 2013–14
The Indian cricket team are currently touring South Africa from 5 December to 30 December 2013, playing 3 One Day Internationals and 2 Tests against the South African cricket team. Squads ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 358/4 (50 overs) | score2 = 217 (41 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Quinton de Kock 135 (121) | wickets1 = Mohammed Shami 3/68 (10 overs) | runs2 = MS Dhoni 65 (71) | wickets2 = Dale Steyn 3/25 (8 overs) | result = South Africa won by 141 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (RSA) and Richard Illingworth (ENG) | motm = Quinton de Kock (RSA) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 280/6 (49/49 overs) | score2 = 146 (35.1/49 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Quinton de Kock 106 (118) | wickets1 = Mohammed Shami 3/48 (8 overs) | runs2 = Suresh Raina 36 (50) | wickets2 = Lonwabo Tsotsobe 4/25 (7.1 overs) | result = South Africa won by 134 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Kingsmead, Durban | umpires = Shaun George (RSA) and Richard Illingworth (ENG) | motm = Quinton de Kock (RSA) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Wet pitch delayed the toss & reduced both teams' innings to 49 overs each }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 301/8 (50 overs) | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = AB de Villiers 109 (101) | wickets1 = Ishant Sharma 4/40 (10 overs) | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned due to rain | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Richard Illingworth (Eng) and Johan Cloete (Eng) | motm = | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Tour match | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | venue = Willowmoore Park, Benoni | umpires = | motm = | report = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} Test series First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = | rain = | notes = }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | venue = Kingsmead, Durban | umpires = | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = | rain = | notes = }} External links * [http://www.espncricinfo.com/south-africa-v-india-2013-14/content/series/648627.html India in South Afica on ESPNcricinfo] * India tour of South Afica 2013-14 on Wisden India Category:International cricket competitions in 2013–14